Brown Eyed Little Girl
by aca-avenger
Summary: Harry finally realizes Lily's all grown up. Now turned into a two-shot by request. Written for LupinTonksLove's Father-Daughter Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Brown Eyed Little Girl

Author's Note: I thought this challenge would be cute to do with Harry and Lily. It's the Father-Daughter Challenge by LupinTonksLove. _Italics _are flashbacks. Kind of short, but I hope you still like it (:

Prompt: _"Breathe, Dad, Breathe."_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"_Daddy?" Lily walked into her father's office._

"_Yes Tiger Lily." Harry smiled at his five year old daughter._

"_Can you teach me how to fly a real broom now?" she was holding Albus' old broom._

"_Of course sweetie, did you ask Mum first?"_

"_No, she's gone with Al to Aunt's Hermione's."_

"_Lily, didn't we talk about this? When it comes to quidditch and broom riding Mum wants to be there because I taught James and Al to ride without Mum knowing."_

"_Okay Daddy." She turned around started to drag the broom behind her._

"_But as soon as Mummy comes home we can go out." Lily turned around and Harry smiled at her._

* * *

"Harry, Lily will be home in ten minutes! Is the living room clean?" Ginny was yelling at Harry from the kitchen.

Lily and her husband, Lysander were on their way over for our Sunday dinner.

Moments later a distinctive pop could be heard on the front bridge. "Mum, Dad, we're here!" Lily was yelling as she opened the door. Harry was there to greet them, Lily's eyes lit up when she saw her father. Lily's eyes were the same as her mother's; their brown iris' were the exact same shade.

Ginny came in from around the corner, "Hi sweetie. What's new?" she smiled.

Lysander smiled at Lily as she looked up at him then to her parents. "Well Lysander and I have some news for you so why don't we go into the living room?"

Harry sat in his chair and Ginny on his lap, Lily and Lysander sat on the loveseat. "I'm pregnant." Lily just came right out and said it.

Ginny started squealing and jumped out of Harry's lap to congratulate her daughter and son-in-law. "Harry, dear?" Harry still sat in his chair he started to sweat and get nervous. He just stopped breathing.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Harry was speechless.

"Breathe, Dad, breathe." Harry was now almost blue in the face.

Harry started to breathe heavily. "Yes, I heard you. Congratulations honey." He said as if nothing had happened. "I've got to go get a drink of water."

He got up out of his chair and went into the kitchen, Ginny of course followed. "Harry, what's the matter with you?" she hissed, "We're having a grandchild, shouldn't you be happy?"

Harry looked Ginny straight in the eyes while tears started to form in his, "I'm happy Gin it's just that I thought she'd always be my brown eyed little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Name

Author's Note: I wrote this for a reviewer who asked for it. I didn't plan on writing a "sequel". But I decided to turn Brown Eyed Little Girl into a two-shot. And this is actually supposed to be called Unknown Name, it's not a mistake. This one is also written in Harry's point of view. I hope you all enjoy (:

Prompt: "I'm too fat."

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. This was also inspired by a Friends episode.

* * *

Lily was around the house a lot lately, Ginny thought it was best considering she was pregnant with her first child. Ginny was turning into Mrs. Weasley in no time; she cooked nearly every hour of everyday. Lily also didn't take much time to turn into her mother. When Ginny was pregnant with James she was just a stubborn as ever and never wanted to stop. Lily was exactly like Ginny.

"Dad?" Lily called out to me from the living room where she was listening to the quidditch game on the wizarding wireless.

"Yes Lily." I smiled at her as I walked through the door.

"Can you help me up? I'm way too fat." She was trying to stand up and she hand only managed to get herself three inches up off my chair.

"I'm coming, well you're eight months pregnant sweetie." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"This little baby is using my bladder is a squeeze toy."

"That's my girl, practicing grabbing that snitch." I smiled at her. I had realized what I had said as soon as it came out of my mouth.

Ginny and I knew the sex of the baby but Lily and Lysander didn't want to know. Ginny and I couldn't help but know, the healer asked if we wanted to know and Ginny jumped at the chance.

Lily plopped back into my chair. "I'm having a girl?" she just looked at me shell-shocked.

"Yes honey you're having a girl." I smiled at her.

"I'm having a girl," she talked like it hit her like bludger, "I'M HAVING A GIRL! I'M HAVING A GIRL!"

"Have you been thinking of girl's names yet?" I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face.

"No we haven't actually considering Lysander and I thought it would be We're going to have to stick with unknown for now because I don't want spoil it for Lysander."

"Okay, well then" Harry put a hand on Lily's stomach. "Unknown name would you please stop squeezing your mother's and my daughter's bladder like a squeeze toy."

Lily giggled like she did when she was a little girl.


End file.
